Escondidas
by Milenka24
Summary: A Dinamarca se le ocurrió la brillante idea de jugar a las escondidas, pero olvidó que un par de nórdicos eran expertos en ese juego... Cómo aprovecharán Noru e Islandia ese tiempo? Ellos tienen su propio "juego" NORICE! Lemon! xD Advertencias dentro (intento de humor fail)


Hello! ^^ otra vez aquí pasándome a dejar un one-shot de esta adorable pareja *-* la cual estoy amando con todo mi ser!

la última vez que subí de ellos lo hice muy dulce y me fijé más en los sentimientos, esta vez me permití ser más explícita xDD tenía ganas de escribir lemmon en TODA su regla y helo aqui! Es super random la historia pero no pude sacármela de la cabeza D:

Dedicado a la página Norway x Iceland ^^ se los había prometido y aquí está!

El dokitalia es un hecho de que lo haga~ tal vez el fin de semana lo suba, mientras tanto disfruten este fail lemon xD

**Advertencias!**

**Incesto**

**Lemon!**

Espero les guste ^^

Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo uso sus personajes con fines malévolos para escribir lemon xD a mí solo me pertenece la fail historia u.u

so... Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

.

**~Escondidas~**

.

.

.

.

Aún se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo en el armario de la casa del danés, entre todos los enormes abrigos y en una posición algo incómoda, si seguía así le daría una tortícolis.

-Ugh… no me importa… me daré por vencido…-

-Ni se te ocurra…- una voz tras él habló, plana e inexpresiva. Reformuló su pregunta: ¿qué estaba haciendo en un armario, entre los enormes abrigos, en una posición algo incómoda y sugerente a punto de darle una tortícolis, con Noruega? Simple. Dinamarca.

El autoproclamado rey del norte de Europa se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de jugar a las escondidas siendo manipulado por la micronación de cejas grandes y pobladas, adicto a los power rangers. Sí, Sealand. Obviamente Islandia se había negado rotundamente pues estaba leyendo un libro con una buena trama. En esos momentos deseó tener una varita de luz que destruía todo como la del protagonista del libro para cortarle la lengua al danés. Hasta el noruego se había negado, pero Finlandia había aceptado y por ende también Suecia. Lo que hizo que su lectura se fuera al carajo fue cuando Dinamarca dijo que si no aceptaba, le daría unas fotos vergonzosas a Noruega cuando era pequeño, además de que quemaría sus preciados libros y haría que ya no le llegara su amado regaliz ni sus litros de Coca-Cola, aunque lo último se lo reprochó pues la consumía como si no hubiera mañana. Sólo por eso Noruega aceptó, no quería ver a su adorable hermanito sufrir por el idiota danés.

El juego era simple pero con un castigo que Noruega se lo tomó muy en serio: el primero al que encontrara sería sirviente del danés y haría lo que sea que le pidiera, y en ese "lo que sea" entraban MUCHAS cosas. El noruego sabía que ese idiota tenía una afinidad especial por su hermano… era un pedófilo igual que España y China. Por ningún motivo dejaría que su hermano perdiera, ni que ese danés le pusiera un dedo encima, era SUYO aunque el menor lo negara… públicamente.

Dinamarca comenzó a contar hasta 60 y los países salieron corriendo. Islandia desesperado por encontrar un buen lugar para esconderse y de paso evitar que sus libros terminaran hechos cenizas y que le prohibieran la Coca-Cola y el regaliz, empezó a rebuscar los lugares, en uno fue corrido por el pequeño rubio cejón que estaba en la canasta de la ropa sucia. Hizo una leve mueca de asco cuando vio que en la cabeza rubia había un bóxer sucio del danés, así que siguió buscando. Los lugares eran o muy pequeños o muy obvios, y en uno ni quiso entrar porque escuchó extraños ruidos de Finlandia con el sueco. Estaba seguro que ese día no dormiría por el trauma.

Faltaban unos 30 segundos y no encontraba un buen lugar, de seguro Noruega había encontrado un excelente lugar porque no lo había visto en toda la casa. Se le prendió el foco al recordar el baúl de recuerdos en el ático. Dinamarca no iría ahí por la simple razón de que le daba nostalgia y tristeza recordar los tiempos de vikingo. Subió las escaleras con mucho cuidado para que el escandaloso Danés que contaba a todo pulmón no le escuchara.

Ya en el segundo piso dio un par de saltos hacia el techo para poder alcanzar la manija. Odiaba ser tan bajo. Al quinto salto pudo agarrarla, así que bajó la escalera con cuidado para no hacer ruido y ascendió al ático doblando nuevamente la escalera. Dentro del oscuro lugar pudo escuchar un movimiento que lo alertó, pero supuso que eran ratones o los duendes de Noruega, porque él aún podía ver las criaturas mágicas aunque se lo negara al mayor. Le restó importancia al ruido y abrió el empolvado baúl haciendo un poco de espacio para meterse. Dentro estaba muy oscuro y se maldijo por no recordar que le tenía pavor a la oscuridad. Ahora se tendría que quedar ahí con el escaso valor que tenía en espera de que le encontraran.

-Si tan solo Noru estuviera aquí…- murmuró bajito haciéndose ovillo, porque cuando estaba el noruego no le daba miedo la oscuridad.

Escuchó el rechinar de algo y pensó que era Dinamarca. Gracias a la adrenalina del juego, se le aceleró el corazón al escuchar pasos acercándose al baúl donde estaba. Y de un momento a otro su escondite fue abierto, casi le da un infarto pero se calmó un poco al notar que era Noruega con su cara de póker.

-¿Pero qué- Noruega le tapó la boca y sin dificultad lo sacó del baúl para meterse con él al viejo armario que según Sealand parecía el de Narnia… el pobre niño había intentado varias veces cruzarlo.

Dentro, Noruega aun le tapaba la boca e Islandia llevó sus manos hacia la mano que le impedía hablar cuando escucharon el cómo bajaban las escaleras. Ambos en media oscuridad se miraron y luego llevaron su vista a las puertas del armario. El mayor lo jaló sin hacer ruido a lo más hondo del armario donde estaban los abrigos más largos, quedando entre éstos y la madera. Noruega sin soltarlo, le dio vuelta para que mirara la pared y lo cubrió con su cuerpo por si el danés los descubría, así perdería él y su hermanito estaría a salvo. Escucharon como eran movidas las cosas y había refunfuños de parte del buscador, alegando que quería encontrar primero al islandés. Islandia se tensó cuando escuchó eso, pero no quería voltear a ver a Noru que de seguro estaba peor aunque no lo exteriorizara. El mayor se pegó un poco más al albino haciendo que éste se sonrojara por la cercanía. Escucharon pasos acercarse y de pronto las puertas del armario fueron abiertas, ambos retuvieron el aire… el danés no les había visto. Gruñendo, Dinamarca cerró las puertas y bajó del ático dejando al par congelados.

-Es tan estúpido que no se dio cuenta que estábamos aquí…- dijo de pronto el noruego quitando su mano de la boca del menor el cual estaba nervioso por la excesiva cercanía. Pasaron un par de minutos y aún se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo en el armario de la casa, entre todos los enormes abrigos y en una posición algo incómoda, si seguía así le daría una tortícolis.

-Ugh… no me importa… me daré por vencido…-

-Ni se te ocurra…- Noruega le volteó y clavó su frígida pero intensa mirada en el menor –hace mucho que no "jugamos" Is~…- el menor se sonrojó fuertemente y agradeció que el lugar estuviese oscuro para que no le viera.

-N-no sé de qué me hablas…- se hizo el desentendido pero eso solo logró que el mayor le acorralase.

-Aprovechemos este tiempo en lo que nos encuentra Anko…- se acercó y le mordió el cuello con suavidad logrando que el menor gimiera en su oído.

-Ahh~ N-noru… nos escucharán…- le abrazó por la cintura mientras el otro colaba sus inquietas manos bajo el saco color marrón y desfajaba la blanca camisa.

-Por supuesto que no…- lamió el blanco cuello hasta la parte trasera de la oreja, causándole un estremecimiento al menor y un suspiro. Islandia no se quedaba atrás, a tientas le deshizo la corbata de marinero y la dejó botada en algún lugar del armario. Las manos de ambos comenzaron a colarse bajo las ropas del contrario mientras se devoraban a besos y luchaban por el control del beso. Noruega desabrochó la camisa y bajó a base de besos húmedos hasta los botones rosados del albino. Saboreó el derecho sacándole gemidos más sonoros al menor el cual se llevó el puño a la boca para no hacer tanto ruido.

-Quiero escucharte lilbro…- el noruego subió hasta su rostro y apartó la mano para besarle con lascivia, mordiendo su labio, ahogando un jadeo en ambas cavidades. No queriendo quedarse atrás, llevó su mano hasta ese rizo flotante que adornaba la cabeza del mayor, arrancándole un jadeo prolongado a su hermano.

-I-Is… no hagas eso…- apenas pudo articular haciendo que el menor esbozara una sonrisa ladina y malvada.

-¿Por qué no? Yo también quiero escuchar a mi Onii-chan…- no supo cómo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, había sido acorralado por el menor a la pared lateral del armario. Frunció el ceño, no dejaría que su hermanito le dominase, aunque ese pensamiento se fue al carajo cuando comenzó a jadear ya que su hermano atacaba su cuello y enredaba en su dedo el rizo sensible.

-I-Is… ahh~-

-mmm… Onii-chan suena lindo~- murmuró en el oído del mayor mientras por dentro estaba feliz de que al fin había podido dominar a su hermano. Pero el gusto no le duró mucho ya que el mayor quien sabe cómo, lo volteó quedando de frente a la pared, sintiendo como pegaba su semi despierto miembro en su retaguardia, provocándole un gemido.

-¿Acaso creías que te iba a dejar Is?- susurró algo burlón en su oído mientras llevaba una mano a la entrepierna contraria, masajeándola por sobre el pantalón causándole gemidos y suspiros al menor –Tendré que castigarte lilbro…- desabrochó la cremallera del pantalón y coló su mano dentro pasándola sobre el bóxer ajustado sintiendo que ya estaba despierta esa parte de su hermano.

-Aaahh~ N-noru~- se mordió el labio inferior, su hermano lo estaba haciendo tortuosa y placenteramente lento, pero más tortuoso.

-Dime Onii-chan…- mordió el lóbulo mientras con la otra mano pellizcaba los rosados botones.

-O-onii-chan… aahhh~- Noru bajó el pantalón junto con el bóxer dejando libre el miembro del menor el cual pedía a gritos atención. Lo tomó con la mano y comenzó un movimiento de arriba abajo haciendo gemir más y más al menor, la otra mano la llevó a la boca del chico e introdujo un par de dedos a ésta. Islandia lamió los dedos como si fuera un delicioso caramelo, excitando al mayor por la forma en que lo hacía, acariciando con su lengua las yemas. Se sostuvo de la pared porque sentía que las rodillas le fallaban. El noruego apartó los dedos de la boca escuchando un leve gruñido de molestia.

-No te enojes lilbro…- con una mano tomó la cadera del menor e introdujo un par de dedos húmedos de la otra en el interior del albino causándole un prolongado gemido.

-Aaahh!- cerró sus ojos fuertemente algo incómodo con la intromisión. El mayor comenzó a simular embestidas con sus dedos escuchando los deliciosos gemidos que soltaba su pequeño amante. Comenzó a hacer movimientos de tijeras con sus dedos para dilatarle.

-Estás muy caliente por dentro…- ronroneó en el oído mientras sonreía por los jadeos del otro.

-A-ahh… n-no digas ese tipo de cosas t-tan vergonzosas…- se sintió a punto de caer pero Noru fue más rápido y le volteó cargándole un poco, instintivamente Islandia le aprisionó la cadera con sus esbeltas piernas, todo sin dejar de dilatarlo.

-Pero es la verdad…- apoyó la espalda del menor en la pared para que no cayera y le besó. Ambas lenguas se enredaban con desesperación en una fogosa danza, tan intenso era el beso que un hilillo fino de saliva resbaló por el mentón del albino. Noru se bajó un poco el pantalón dejando libre su palpitante miembro. Sacó los dedos del interior del menor el cual gimió en reproche pero luego soltó un sonoro gemido y prolongado al sentirse invadido por algo más grande.

-Aaahh! Lukaz!- se mordió el labio y clavó sus uñas en la espalda del mayor el cual gruñó con placer por ese acto de su hermano, podía decirse que era algo masoquista y el menor era el que mejor lo sabía. Comenzó a hacer un vaivén lento, torturando al albino el cual rogaba por más velocidad, obteniendo sólo una sonrisa ladina, tenía suerte de que todo estuviera a oscuras o sino ya lo hubiera dejado y que solito se diera placer con su querida mano.

-L-lukaz~ aahh…-

-¿Quieres que vaya más rápido Emil?- pellizcó los glúteos consiguiendo gemidos sonoros en su oído, amaba la voz del menor, era tan violable.

-C-cállate…-

-No me moveré más rápido si no lo dices~- ambos se miraron a los ojos en penumbras e Islandia tuvo la necesidad de quitarse y dejar al mayor solo, pero sabía de antemano que el otro no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente, aparte de que él también quería seguir "jugando".

-Tsk… P-por favor… hazlo más rápido…- escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello para satisfacción del mayor.

-Lo que desees~- y sin hacer esperar más al albino, sus movimientos dentro de él comenzaron a hacerse más rápidos logrando que el menor gimiera en su oído. Las estocadas comenzaron a hacerse más profundas y fuertes a tal punto que el armario comenzó a rechinar por la fuerza, parecía que el noruego quería partir en dos al pobre islandés el cual no se quejaba, al contrario, pedía más pues la lujuria le había consumido por completo.

Las estocadas se hicieron certeras, tocando esa maraña de nervios dentro del menor sintiendo como el interior se contraía y abrazaba toda su hombría. El albino le abrazó con fuerza clavando nuevamente sus uñas en la espalda, gimiendo sin control.

-Aahh! N-noru… Y-ya no puedo…- se abrazó más al rubio sintiendo como las estocadas se aceleraban. Noru tomó el miembro ajeno y comenzó a estimularlo haciendo que se derramara entre ambos vientres mientras el rubio soltaba su semilla dentro.

-Aaahh!- gimió en el oído del noruego mientras el otro soltaba un jadeo fuerte y grave. Islandia trataba de que su respiración se regulara al tiempo que Noruega le daba pequeños besos en su rostro, sin salirse por completo del interior.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó directamente y con la misma voz monótona de siempre, ganándose un débil golpe.

-Cállate…- y sin decir más, ambos se besaron con calma en la oscuridad del armario.

.-

La puerta de entrada se azotó con fuerza dejando ver a un danés frustrado el cual de inmediato recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de un noruego inexpresivo.

-No hagas ruido, Anko idiota…- siguió su camino hacia la sala con una pequeña sábana bajo la atónita mirada del danés.

-P-pero… ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te busqué por todos lados!- dijo escandalizado el rubio mayor siguiéndole, encontrándose con un albino dormido en el sofá -¿Qué demonios…?-

-Ah! Den! Tardaste mucho- un finés hizo acto de presencia espantando al mayor –sí que eres malo jugando- se rio sentándose al lado de Suecia.

-Pe-pero…- se enfurruñó e hizo una rabieta digna de Sealand -¿Dónde estabas escondido?- exigió al noruego el cual estaba colocándole la pequeña sábana al durmiente.

-En el techo…- mintió acariciando leve los blancos cabellos.

-Imposible… yo fui a buscar ahí, ¿Y dónde estaba Ice?-

-En el armario del ático…- comentó sentándose en el brazo del sofá donde reposaba el albino. Miró con discreta diversión cómo el otro se frustraba y se jalaba los cabellos.

-¡No es cierto! Yo busqué ahí y no había nada!-

-Ahí estaba… estaba hasta el fondo tras los abrigos… supuse que ya lo habías encontrado pero cuando bajé por el ático miré el armario que estaba un poco abierto y lo encontré dormido- mentira más grande no pudo decir, pero valió la pena al ver la cara de estupefacción del danés.

-Aagghh! ¡Hicieron trampa!- y a pasos agigantados salió de la sala para por lo menos usar de "mandadero" al pequeño rubio al cual había encontrado primero. Finlandia volvió a reír y se despidió del noruego para irse a su casa con el sueco. Noruega miró al albino el cual había caído dormido después de "ese" juego y sonrió. Nadie era más experto en jugar a las escondidas que ellos, nadie sabía de su relación y estaban bien así, porque según el mayor era más excitante y el menor simplemente no quería lidiar con comentarios estúpidos del danés o que el finés se burlara de él a su costa como siempre. Las escondidas era su juego favorito… al vez regresando a casa volvieran a jugar.

-Fin-

* * *

asdasdasd de seguro está todo fail u.u

espero les haya gustado! ^^

lo proximo que escriba será super cursi lleno de miel! y será dokitalia version NorIce! *-* para las admins de Norway x Iceland~

Tomatazos? Lechugazos? Bombas molotov? Antrax? xD Reviews? *-* me haría muy feliz saber sus opiniones!

hasta la próxima!


End file.
